The present invention relates to hammers, and relates more particularly to such a hammer which has two holder frames at two opposite ends of the head thereof for replaceably mounting a respective tool element such as a bell, claw, hatchet blade, etc.
A hammer is generally comprised of a handle and a head at one end of the handle. The heads of regular hammers are made of different shapes for different purposes. Therefore, different hammers shall be used for different purposes. There is known a hammer with a replaceable head. This structure of hammer comprises a handle, a base frame fixedly secured to the handle at one end, and a replaceable tool element (which can be a bell, claw, hatchet blade, etc.) fastened to the base frame by screws. For a different working, a different tool element can be fastened to the base frame of the hammer. Because the tool element is fastened to the base frame by screws, it is complicated to disconnect the tool element from the base frame for a replacement. Furthermore, the threads of the screws or the screw holes on the base frame wear away quickly with use.